Night Terrors
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: Howard watches over Vince as he sleeps, and protects him from the nightmares that have haunted him for years. R&R. Please be nice.


Night Terrors

He'd been watching his best friend like this for years. It calmed him and made him remember that no matter what happened during the day, at night it was just them.

He knew Vince had had a terrible childhood. Someone like him living in South London would never have had it easy in the 70's. He knew that he had been this way since the womb more or less, and with a family like his, it's a wonder he stayed in the same city, not running away like he did in fear because he was different, because he wasn't whole.

But when he saw Vince, sitting on a bench in Hyde Park, the sun shining through the tree branches and hitting him just so, making him look like a faerie or wood nymph, Howard knew he had found the other half of himself, together they made one person, apart they couldn't work.

And now, sat in bed looking down at him he smiled, his hair always so perfect during the day was now a wild mass of waves, covering his pillow like vines. He was the only one allowed to touch it, mould it anyway he saw fit, just to raise a smile from his innocent mouth.

Vince moved towards him slightly and rested his head against his cool side, shivering slightly until it warmed up, like it always did after a few seconds next to his. Only together could they be warm. His hand came out from its position under the covers to rest against his stomach lovingly, his longer nails scratching playfully.

Not knowing if tonight would be the night for Vince's weekly night terrors, Howard lay down and prepared for a long night. Years of dealing with his problem Howard was now the master, the terrors would come once a week, never more, would last for an hour, if it went by three with nothing happening then it wouldn't be that night

It had been known to break his vocal cords through excess screaming if Howard wasn't there to sooth him. Vince had no idea he was doing it unless he lashed out and marked his companions skin or did lose his voice. And no one but Howard could calm him.

Naboo once tried to give him some lotions and potions, and for that night Vince had not screamed but sobbed for the entire night in Howard's arms. Screams he could deal with, sobs broke his heart and made him no use to his youthful looking friend.

Now on his side facing Vince, his arm thrown across his hip, he smiled warmly and pushed his fringe away from his face. Slowly one of his ice blue eyes opened and looked into his own chocolate brown eyes, the smile that pulled on his thin lips let him know how much he was needed before he drifted off to sleep once more.

Looking to the glowing pink clock he was thankful that it was 2.52, only another 8 minutes and he could follow his other half to blissful sleep. It had been a long day, but he wouldn't sleep again if it meant Vince would never have to dream of whatever it was that caused him such fear.

He never spoke of it, but he knew it would have something to do with his childhood. It had hurt them both enough when he had told him pieces of what he had to endure from his family, people who where meant to love him no matter what, he hadn't bothered to mention the others, the ridicule and humiliation he lived with day after day because he was different to them. Because he liked fashion and liked to do his hair, use make-up and wore bright colours. Because of that he was tortured, until he couldn't take no more and left.

14 years old and completely alone.

Their paths had crossed then, like it would have inevitably done anyway somewhere along the lines. Both two lost and lonely 14 year old with no one to love them.

Since that day they had never spent a night apart. Ether huddled up on a park bench on their first night together, scared of the noises they heard and wondering if this was their last night alive, knowing that although they had only just met each other, that they would willingly die for the other, they had their other halves finally, and they would fight tooth and claw to keep their claim.

Or now, cuddling together in their bed they had shared for 17 years, knowing that their claim on each other was as strong as iron and they would still willingly die for the other half of themselves.

He looked to the clock and smiled that it read 3.02. Looking to his lover he kissed his pale forehead softly and whispered "I love you Vince." Before closing his eyes and bringing the smaller man closer to his frame. The last thing he heard before going to sleep was Vince's sleep hazed voice giving his reply. "I'll always love you Howard…"

The End.

A/N This story was inspired by someone I once knew. He had a terrible childhood and couldn't sleep properly unless his wife was next to him. I know it's a bit fluffy in places, but I wrote this when my fiancé was spending the night away from me and that's usually when the worst kind of sugar coated fluff comes out.

I know it's a bit rubbish but please be nice. :D


End file.
